


Late Nights

by amneria



Category: Cow Chop, Rooster Teeth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amneria/pseuds/amneria
Summary: You drive in silence as Trevor stares out the window at the passing lights. Every so often you sneak a peek at him; looking at his chest slowly rise and fall was calming. You notice his eyes were closed in the reflection of the window, passed out again. He looked cute, he always did. His dumb humor didn’t take away from his soft eyes and innocent smile. Sometimes you catch yourself staring at him, especially when he was editing, looking oddly serious. You also made sure you helped filming videos he was in, just as an excuse to look at him longer. A few times you’ve been caught looking at him, but he smiles at you as you blush. You’re not very sneaky.





	Late Nights

After a solid three hours of editing you finally finish your video. It was another BTS in which the guys break stuff and Brett gets angry, unsurprisingly. You’d think it’d be fun watching the guys get yelled at by Brett but it’s actually pretty scary. Sometimes you never know if he’s joking or not until after the bit. You’re just happy you’ve never been yelled at, but to be honest, it’s only a matter of time.

You lean back in your chair, stretching your aching muscles. You’ve edited two videos today and helped film two others, which caused you to stay at the warehouse later than usual. In a few days you all are heading to Las Vegas to film some stuff at the Smash tournament and probably the crazy shit that’s going to happen. Although the trip is going to be fun, you guys had to create a backlog of videos that can be released while you’re all away. Also a few vids for when you’re back because everyone will definitely be hungover.

As you get up you scan the room to see if anyone else was unlucky enough to still be there editing. Looking around, you see that all of the desk chairs are empty, accept one. To your right you see Trevor slumped over in his chair, a hand holding up his head. The video he was editing is still playing but it doesn’t distract him from his sleep. You chuckle; Trevor looked so peaceful when he slept, although his hand was squishing his face, making him look like he was pouting. It was actually kinda cute. His mouth was a little open and you could see his lips move as he breathed.

It was a little past 11pm and you knew Trevor probably wouldn’t want to spend the whole night in the warehouse. You gather your belongings and walk over to Trevor, who hasn’t been disturbed by your noise. First you try tapping him on the shoulder, but he doesn’t wake up. You then try pushing him a little and say his name, but that still doesn’t wake him up. So you decide to yell.

“TREVOR!”

Trevor jolts awake, putting his hands up as if he’s ready to fight.

“WHAT, WHO, WHERE” He yells, totally disoriented. Trevor blushes when he finally notices you next to him, “Oh hi, Y/N”

“Hi Trevor” you laugh, “you know it’s past 11, right?

Trevor looks at the time on his computer, “What? How long have I been out for?”

“Not sure, at least an hour? Probably more?” You answer

“Oh nooo” he groans, “I still have to finish this video”

He slumps back into his chair, tired and annoyed.

“I can finish it for you tomorrow” you suggest “tomorrows a light day for me and you’ll be busy filming”.

“I don’t wanna like, burden you though” Trevor looks up at you, “I can just stay here tonight or something”

“No you’re not, I’m driving you home right now” You say sternly.

“Y/N…”

“I’m not asking, this is a demand.”

“Can we stop and get a snack at least?”

“Trevor, we literally have a whole cupboard or snacks.”

“But we don’t have reeses.”

“We got some three days ago.”

“Oh. Ok you can drive me home”

Trevor saves his video and grabs his things. You both leave the warehouse, turning off the light as you exit. Getting into your car, you turn on the radio to some calming indie music.

“You’re music taste is trash” Trevor yawns, snuggling into the seat.

“You’re trash” You retort.

“Ow Y/N, I’m very sensitive and that hurt” He pouts.

You chuckle and drive away from the warehouse.

You drive in silence as Trevor stares out the window at the passing lights. Every so often you sneak a peek at him; looking at his chest slowly rise and fall was calming. You notice his eyes were closed in the reflection of the window, passed out again. He looked cute, he always did. His dumb humor didn’t take away from his soft eyes and innocent smile. Sometimes you catch yourself staring at him, especially when he was editing, looking oddly serious. You also made sure you helped filming videos he was in, just as an excuse to look at him longer. A few times you’ve been caught looking at him, but he smiles at you as you blush. You’re not very sneaky.

“Hey Trevor we’re here” You gently push him awake.

“Huh? Oh yea, thanks Y/N” He says, stretching

“You should probably go to bed so you don’t fall asleep again tomorrow” You joke.

“Don’t tell me what to do” Trevor smiles, “Night Y/N”

“Goodnight Trevor”

You look at each other for a little longer than normal, but Trevor breaks the stare. He grabs his backpack and gets out of the car. You sigh and turn back to the wheel, getting ready to head home until you hear your name.

“Y/N wait” Trevor jogs back to the car, swings open the passenger door, and practically hurls himself towards you, kissing you on the lips.

His lips are soft, like you imagined. After a minute he pulls back, smiling.

“See you tomorrow, Y/N”

“See you tomorrow” You repeat, a little bewildered.

You watch him walk towards his door, taking small glances back at you every few seconds. Once he’s inside you drive off. Now you don’t need to make an excuse to stare at him everyday.


End file.
